


His Baby Brother

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson: Partners In Crime And Brothers In Arms [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: The day Odin brought Loki home





	His Baby Brother

Sitting on his mother’s lap as the Queen of Asgard spoke with her handmaidens, Thor was the first to see the warriors - led by his father - returning from the bifrost.

“Mother!” young Thor cried, leaping off of the woman’s lap to grab her hand. “Father is returning!”

Frigga stood as well, gazing out at the returning army. While the other soldiers veered off to return to their own homes and families, Odin dismounted where he was and walked over to where Thor was anxiously bouncing.

It was only when he got close that Frigga saw he was cradling something close, swaddled thickly in his fur cloak.

“You’ve lost an eye, father,” Thor said.

Odin smiled. “That I have, my son,” he replied.

“Odin,” Frigga said softly. She hadn’t been able to look away from the bundle of fur ever since it had begun moving. “What is that?”

Odin stepped closer and knelt down in front of Thor, pulling the furs back to reveal a tiny baby whose green eyes were wide.

“Odin,” Frigga whispered. “Who is-”

“It is Laufey’s son,” Odin replied quietly. “Left behind to die.”

“What will you do with him?” Thor asked, staring intently at the baby who was watching him just a fiercely.

“We will keep him,” Odin declared. “We will raise him with the knowledge that he is of Jotun blood. Once he is old enough, we can use him as an ambassador between Asgard and Jotunheim.”

“If he is to be our son,” Frigga said, clasping her hands together. “Then we will not be using him for anything. We will raise him with the knowledge that he is Jotun, yes, but if he does not wish to play ambassador than we will not force that role upon him.”

Odin sighed but agreed. “Very well,” he said, nodding. “Now, let’s get him into the palace and cleaned.”

 

…………..

 

Thor thought he was being sneaky when he slipped through the half open nursery door and no one noticed before he hid behind the long curtain.

“Come here, Thor.”

Scowling, Thor slipped out and padded over to his mother who was seated in the chair next to the cradle, the small baby jotun held in her arms, swaddled in a bundle of blankets. She smiled when Thor walked over, pushing the blanket farther away from the baby’s rosie cheeks.

“He’s a Frost Giant?” Thor asked, peering down at the sleeoing child.

“We won’t be using that term anymore, but yes,” Frigga replied softly. “He is a Jotun.”

Thor frowned. “I thought they were blue,” he mumbled, looking up at his mother. “Why isn’t he blue?”

“Your father said he changed his skin to accommodate to the looks of an Aesir,” Frigga replied. “He has powerful magic despite his age. I am interested to see how that changes as he grows older.”

Thor nodded. “Can I hold him?” he asked.

Frigga smiled, getting to her feet. “Of course. Have a seat.”

She waited until Thor had scrambled into the chair and was comfortable before she knelt down and settled the baby into his arms.

“Gentle,” she told her son as he carefully adjusted his grip on the baby who was just opening his eyes with a yawn.

“Hi baby,” Thor whispered as the baby blinked green eyes up at the older boy. “My name is Thor. I’m your new brother.”

Frigga chuckled softly, reaching out to brush a tuft of thick black hair off of the baby’s face. Thor gazed up at her, eyes wide.

“What’s his name?”

“Your father and I haven’t decided yet,” Frigga replied. “Do you have any ideas?”

Thor gazed down at the baby for a long time, deep in thought, before looking back up at his mother.

“What’s his last name?”

“Your father decided it would incorporate your brother’s biological father’s name,” Frigga replied. “Your last name is Odinson but your brother’s will be Laufeyson.”

Thor was silent again. “Loki,” he finally decided. 

“Loki Laufeyson,” Frigga repeated. She smiled, kneeling next to Thor and looking down at the baby. “Welcome to Asgard, Loki.”

Thor sat with Loki for a few more minutes. At one point, Frigga had needed to speak with one of her handmaidens at the door of the nursery. As soon as she had stepped out of earshot, Thor leaned close to the sleepy baby in his arms.

“Hi Loki,” he whispered. “I promise that as long as I live, I will do everything I can to make you happy.” he pressed a gentle kiss to Loki’s forehead. “I love you.”


End file.
